Zimbabwean cricket team in the Netherlands in 2019
The Zimbabwe cricket team toured the Netherlands in June 2019 to play two One Day Internationals (ODIs) and two Twenty20 International (T20I) matches. The two teams last faced each other in an ODI match at the 2003 Cricket World Cup, with Zimbabwe winning by 99 runs. The last time the two sides played a T20I match against each other was during the 2014 ICC World Twenty20 tournament, with Zimbabwe winning by five wickets. The Netherlands won the ODI series 2–0. It was their first ever ODI series win against a Full Member side. The T20I series was drawn 1–1, with Zimbabwe winning the second match in a Super Over. Squads ODI series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 205/8 (47 overs) | runs1 = Brendan Taylor 71 (85) | wickets1 = Fred Klaassen 2/29 (10 overs) | score2 = 207/3 (42.5 overs) | runs2 = Max O'Dowd 87* (121) | wickets2 = Sean Williams 2/38 (9 overs) | result = Netherlands won by 7 wickets (DLS method) | report = Scorecard | venue = Sportpark Het Schootsveld, Deventer | umpires = Adrian Holdstock (SA) and Huub Jansen (Ned) | motm = | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Netherlands were set a revised target of 206 runs from 47 overs due to rain. | notes = Max O'Dowd, Tobias Visee (Ned) and Ainsley Ndlovu (Zim) all made their ODI debuts. *''Roelof van der Merwe also made his ODI debut for the Netherlands, after previously playing 13 ODIs for South Africa, becoming the 12th cricketer to represent two international teams in ODIs. *''Ainsley Ndlovu (Zim) became the 26th bowler to take a wicket with his first delivery in ODIs. }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 290/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = Sikandar Raza 85* (68) | wickets1 = Fred Klaassen 2/53 (10 overs) | score2 = 291/7 (49.2 overs) | runs2 = Max O'Dowd 59 (81) | wickets2 = Sean Williams 4/43 (7 overs) | result = Netherlands won by 3 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Sportpark Het Schootsveld, Deventer | umpires = Adrian Holdstock (SA) and Pim van Liemt (Ned) | motm = | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Brandon Glover and Saqib Zulfiqar (Ned) both made their ODI debuts. *''This was the Netherlands' highest successful run chase in ODIs. }} T20I series 1st T20I | team2 = | score1 = 199/6 (20 overs) | runs1 = Roelof van der Merwe 75* (39) | wickets1 = Christopher Mpofu 2/38 (4 overs) | score2 = 150 (19.5 overs) | runs2 = Craig Ervine 59 (37) | wickets2 = Brandon Glover 3/20 (4 overs) | result = Netherlands won by 49 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Hazelaarweg, Rotterdam | umpires = Rizwan Akram (Ned) and Huub Jansen (Ned) | motm = | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Brandon Glover (Ned) made his T20I debut. }} 2nd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 152/8 (20 overs) | runs1 = Max O'Dowd 56 (40) | wickets1 = Sean Williams 2/28 (4 overs) | score2 = 152 (20 overs) | runs2 = Brendan Taylor 40 (24) | wickets2 = Roelof van der Merwe 4/35 (4 overs) | result = Match tied (Zimbabwe won the Super Over) | report = Scorecard | venue = Hazelaarweg, Rotterdam | umpires = Rizwan Akram (Ned) and Huub Jansen (Ned) | motm = | toss = Netherlands won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2019 in Dutch cricket Category:2019 in Zimbabwean cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2019 Category:International cricket tours of the Netherlands